The Custom Night
The Custom Night '''is a night that allows the player to set the difficulty of the animatronics' A.I. as they please. It is unlocked after beating The 6th Night. Mechanics The player is given the ability to set the difficulty level of each animatronic, with the exception of Golden Freddy. They can set the difficulty to any number between 0 and 20. Setting the difficulty level of any animatronic to 0 will ''almost'' disable that animatronic; (Bonnie and Chica can still roam during the later hours, and Foxy can appear if he isn't checked on enough. Setting the A.I. level to 20 will make that animatronic extremely active. The key for the difficulty settings is: 0 - 2: Easy 3 - 6: Medium 7 - 12: Hard 13 - 20: Extreme Regardless of the A.I. levels the player sets, completing the night will result in them receiving a pink termination slip. There is no known alternate ending, despite fan rumors. Gameplay Depending on the settings the player chooses, the animatronics will act differently. Level 0 Setting any animatronic to Level 0 will almost completely disable them during the night. Bonnie and Chica will only move from the show stage at the later hours, Freddy never moves, and Foxy will almost never appear at Pirate Cove (he will only appear at Pirate Cove if the player is extremely inactive).'' Note, however, that Freddy will '''always come for the player if the power goes out, regardless of his difficulty setting. The only way to survive if the power goes out is if the clock rolls over to 6 AM, before Freddy's tune ends.'' Freddy Despite his settings, Freddy is the least active of the four animatronics on every level excluding the extreme levels. On levels 1 - 2, he is extremely inactive. Having him on these settings will very likely reduce the player's chances of dying from him. On levels 3 - 6, he will become more active and start to act more like he does on Night 3 and 4. On levels 7 - 12, he will become extremely active and gain the ability to sneak into the room. On levels 13 - 20, Freddy is the most active and will kill the player at almost any chance he can get. The player can avoid him by shutting the right door every time they pull up the tablet. Bonnie & Chica Both Bonnie and Chica have similar behaviors. Assuming they're at the same level, Bonnie will always be more active than Chica with the exception of Level 20. On levels 1 - 2, they will act as they did on Night 1. On levels 3 - 6, they will appear more frequently. On levels 7 - 12, they will appear much more frequently and will be able to disable doors and lights. On levels 13 - 20, they will appear extremely frequently and will be much more adept at disabling the doors and lights. At Level 20, it's assumed that they have near-similar frequency when it comes to appearing. Foxy Foxy's difficulty level will determine his frequency of appearing and how adept he is at attacking the player. On levels 1 - 2, he will act as he does on Night 2, and can be viewed as much as possible without fear of drawing him out. On levels 3 - 6, he will assume his Night 3 mechanics, meaning that the player must now reduce the frequency of viewing Pirate Cove. On levels 7 - 12, Foxy will appear in Pirate Cove quicker and attack more frequently. On levels 13 - 20, Foxy will attack extremely frequently and will appear/reappear in Pirate Cove much faster. On Level 20, Foxy can reappear in Pirate Cove almost instantly after he has attacked. Completing the 7th Night Upon completion of the 7th Night, the player will receive a "Notice of Termination", meaning they were fired. They were fired for Tampering (adjusting the A.I levels to be easier/harder), General Unprofessionalism (possibly screaming) and Odor (perhaps through sweating/secretion of other bodily fluids, if not simply a stab at Mike's general hygiene.) Special Input Codes There are currently three special codes that the player can input on the AI difficulty screen. 0/0/0/0 Contrary to popular belief, setting all A.I. difficulty levels to zero will not disable all four animatronics. However, this mode is perfect for finding hidden Easter eggs or noting changes within the restaurant as the night ticks on. Although the player can be caught off guard by Bonnie and Chica in the later hours, this is highly infrequent. Triggering Golden Freddy remains a possibility. And, of course, running out of power will result in Freddy coming to put an end to the player's night, unless the player is saved by the bell. Foxy CAN activate even when his A.I. is set to 0, but the likelihood of him attacking is incredibly low. As a result, it would be wise to keep tabs on Pirate Cove when playing on this mode. 20/20/20/20 Nicknamed "4/20 Mode" by the community, this is the most difficult setting in the game. All of the animatronics are extremely active, and survival is extremely difficult. However, this mode is not impossible. There are currently two different strategies to beat 4/20 mode: * Close the right door every time the camera is raised (this prevents Freddy from coming through while the player is distracted), and check Pirate Cove very '''frequently. * Check the East Hall Corner '''very frequently, and check Pirate Cove only casually. If the player manages to survive, they will unlock the third star on the menu. 1/9/8/7 As of version 1.13, it is currently impossible to play the Custom Night with this setting. Entering this code will trigger Golden Freddy's kill screen, which will then crash the game (see here). This was added by the creator of the game to halt rumors about entering 1/9/8/7 (a reference to The Bite of '87) into the difficulty settings to get an alternate ending. There is currently no alternate ending to the Custom Night. Tips * In 20/20/20/20 mode, close the right door before checking the camera or left door, to prevent a potential Freddy attack. * In the hardest modes, only check Pirate Cove to know when Foxy is set to attack. He will be active regardless of whether he's watched "too much" or "too little". And be fast checking the cameras! Find a quick rhythm to check only the fewest cameras in the shortest amount of time. * In 20/20/20/20 mode, don't use the monitor, turn on lights or shut down doors after getting 5-4% power. This can potentially stretch out the remaining time, if the player is lucky enough to not get tagged by Freddy or Foxy. Trivia *As of 8/21, YouTubers BigBugz and Markiplier have been confirmed to complete 20/20/20/20 mode, which was initially thought impossible even by creator Scott Cawthon. Bigbugz's video, which was the first to show it was possible, can be seen here. Markiplier's, which explains the strategy, can be found here. Other people have completed this mode, but their names will not be listed here. * Scott Cawthon commented on BigBugz's video stating that BigBugz's completion of 20/20/20/20 difficulty is the reason he added the third star. * There was a rumor that entering 0/6/6/6 would enable the Kitchen camera. This has been proven false, as no files exist in the game for the kitchen camera. * Upon unlocking the Custom Night, the default A.I. settings are 1/3/3/1. * Scott Cawthon has stated that the reason for 4/20 mode lacking a special ending is because he thought it was impossible.